


The Invention of Trying

by KriegsaffeNo9



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Brief mention of Catradora, Gen, Sex Robots, Warning not actual smut, comedy violence, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegsaffeNo9/pseuds/KriegsaffeNo9
Summary: Entrapta reveals her latest Horde drone modification to Scorpia in search of constructive criticism.  Lonnie appears to give it a crash test.  Catra walks in.  A brief conclusion ensues.





	The Invention of Trying

Entrapta clasped her hands. "Guys. Are you sitting?"

Scorpia, the only other person in Entrapta's test chamber, checked her chair. "Yup! Butt's touching wood! Can't sit any harder without this being a recliner."

"Perfect!" Entrapta said. She was shivering with excitement. "Okay. Alright. It's been a few days... a few very long, very frightening days... but we've made it. The project is complete and it's ready to roll out once it undergoes final testing. Behold... nay. Witness! The ultimate creation!" She gestured with all four manipulating limbs at the Horde drone. "I have invented _a robot that can do butt stuff_!"

The drone turned around, revealing a small, round port centered exactly on its six o'clock position.

Scorpia raised her hand. "That's giving butt stuff, or receiving butt stuff?"

"Receiving!" Entrapta said, pointing at the hole, again, with all four limbs she used to pick up and hold things. "'Receiving' sounded like a good start on anatomical enhancement. Starting work on 'giving' is on the production roadmap, though!" She reduced pointing strength to one-quarter power. "Any questions?"

"Do you accept constructive criticism?" Scorpia said.

"I do!" Entrapta said.

"Alright!" Scorpia said, clapping her pedipalps. "So, step one, let's open with what I like. Obviously, it's a very good butthole you've invented. It looks up to your normal quality and if I had anything that could fit in it I'd be testing it out myself. However, I do have some suggestions about making it more immediately obvious as a butthole."

"It's not obvious?" Entrapta said. "But it's on the back half and everything. If it were a quadruped that's about where the butthole would be."

"On something like a cat or a dog," Scorpia said, "it would be under the tail. Thus why Catra sometimes tells people to kiss her tailhole!"

"Huh! You too, huh?" Entrapta said. "I mean, have your butthole under your tail."

"You know, that's a funny story," Scorpia said, cradling her head in one pedipalp, "but I'll tell you later. Anyway, I'd add something like a little tail or a divot or line to make it clear it's a butthole. Hmm... you might really sell it if you give it a vagina or a penis."

"I've been thinking about that, true," Entrapta said. "Vagina is first because it's an extension of butthole technology. Penis, that's gonna take some doing to get the tolerances right, not to mention the positioning. Like, if you say a butthole can be ambiguous, a dong is gonna be, like, super mysterious, right?"

"In my experience, anything longer than it is wide and placed more or less at the middle of a thing is enough to sell it as a penis."

"Really?" Entrapta said, brightening up. "Huh, makes it easier for me! ... might have to swap around the schedule, though..."

"You know, I don't wanna impose on your schedule?" Scorpia said. "Maybe save that for a future model. Oh!" She snapped her claws in the air. "Brainwave! Just now! So, if it doesn't hurt to ask, is it possible to, uh, put the butthole on the back of the drone, but asymmetrically? Like, if it's pointed a little downward, it's clear that's where something comes out, since it's working with gravity, hypothetically."

"Hypothetically, of course," Entrapta said. "Nothing's coming out of that butthole except, like, people's body parts that are done with the butthole. Or if they're going in or out. Or if you're washing it out!"

"Of course. But, and I know you're very specific about these sorts of things, would doing that offend your sensibilities too much?"

Entrapta took a close look at the butthole. "Hmm... I think I could live with that... would it be more or less convenient for someone wantin' to do butt stuff?"

"It would help if either of us had a dick," Scorpia said. "I mean, if you give me a minute, I can ask for one."

"You can?"

"Serkhet dicks are detachable. And since I'm the princess, once I borrow one I can just sorta..." Scorpia made a gesture at her crotch. "Fit the base right on up there. And I'm ready to go!"

"Cool," Entrapta said, starry-eyed. "Oh, right! Would you like to do that? ... On the robot, I mean?"

"I think I wou--" Scorpia said, before Lonnie kicked the door open.

"Hey!" Lonnie said, storming in. "I heard you made a robot you can fuck up the ass."

"Yeah," Entrapta said, and Lonnie pushed her out of the way.

"Awesome," Lonnie said, rolling up her sleeve. She squirted some lube onto her hand and forearm and rubbed it in. "Look or don't, I'm gonna be a minute."

"Wait," Entrapta said, and it was already too late.

Lonnie slipped two fingers into the robot butthole. The machine slurped her arm in up to her shoulder and squeezed. With a satisfying crunch it Kegeled her arm off at the shoulder, clean (but for the geyser of blood).

Lonnie stared at her gushing stump and fell immediately unconscious.

"Huh," Scorpia said.

"Alright," Entrapta said, looking at the rapidly-exsanguinating Lonnie. "I think the muscle contractions are simmed a little too hard... well, we can work on that." She pulled out a communicator and beeped Modulok. "Hey there Mod," she said out loud as she typed, "Lonnie lost an arm and she's starting to die. Flip to see who gets her?"

"Of course," Modulok texted back. They ran the coin flipping app. A little ASCII gremlin fit onto the display's single line flipped a coin and showed it: scepter, the middle segment on the triangular Hordemark node.

"Dang it, guess the med bay gets her this time," Entrapta said, "frowny piggy face."

"The coin flip is sacred," Modulok said. "She will be ours next time. I'll call today. You call next time, Hordak forbid."

"Sure thing. XOXO, EZ-E." Entrapta stuffed her communicator back into her bra. "Good thing that wasn't your dong in there, huh?"

"Well, probably Ezekiel the toxicompositor guard's dong," Scorpia said. "But it's a nice dong, wouldn't want to waste it on a test."

"Yeah, I'd have told you if Lonnie hadn't barged in."

"You know what? I believe you totally," Scorpia said. "Because we're best friends and we're totally honest about everything with ea--"

Catra slumped into the room. She was soaked in blood. "I just got back from the mission," she said. "I... I don't know if I'm okay." She blinked away blood and tears and then got a good look at the robot. "Wait. Does that drone have a tradesman's entrance?"

"It sure does," Entrapta said, patting her invention.

"Amazing. Can you make one look like Adora? And then give it a throat so I can choke it?"

* * *

She could, and she did.

 


End file.
